dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Sivana (Prime Earth)
Months later Sivana and his research team discovered the tomb of Black Adam forty-five miles north of Baghdad. The runes on the tomb door were not in any language Sivana understood, leading him to believe it was magical in nature. When Sivana pried open the tomb a bolt of lightning struck him in the right eye, giving him the ability to see magical energy out of his right eye. Sivana ran deeper into the tomb until he uncovered a wall with magical runes inscribed on it that only he could read. The inscription read that Black Adam would remain imprisoned until a being that could destroy him would be found, and that to release Black Adam Sivana only needed to say the word "Shazam". Sivan uttered the magic word without hesitation, freeing Black Adam from his millennial imprisonment. The Rock of Eternity In a fit of rage, Black Adam immediately slaughtered all of Sivana's research team, demanding to know where he could find Shazam. Sivana spoke Adam's language, promising to help Adam find his old master. Sivana and Black Adam travelled to New York City so that Adam could get a better understanding of what the modern world was like. Black Adam explained that Shazam had imprisoned him for misuse of his powers, and that he had hidden magic from the world. Wanting to get a closer look at the people of the modern era, Adam flew down to the streets of the city where he witnessed people protesting against a corrupt businessman. Sivana told Adam that the businessman had probably stolen their livelihood, and so they were protesting. Perceiving the protestors as the businessman's slaves, Adam killed the corrupt businessman, alerting the police to their presence. Black Adam then grabbed Sivana and burrowed his way underground where he could use his powers to access the Rock of Eternity. All of a sudden Sivana's bones and muscles began to weaken due to his unprotected connection to magic. Adam told Sivana there would be a cure within the Rock however when the pair tried to enter they were pushed back. Adam noticed that Shazam was lying dead within the Rock, meaning he must of passed his power to a new champion, and since only one champion could enter the Rock Sivana and Adam would have to find the other one and steal their power. Seven Deadly Enemies of Man Black Adam then carried Sivana to an apartment building in Brooklyn where he cryptically told Sivana he sensed an old friend. Sivana followed Adam into the apartment of an morbidly obese man. Black Adam touched the forehead of the man, awakening his memory. A strange ghost like creature materialized out of the man's body, introducing itself as Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. Adam planned to rip apart the modern world to build something new, but he needed the Sins' help to do it. Adam assigned Sivana the task of helping Sloth track down the rest of the Sins. Sivana agreed to help and was awestruck that the personifications of sins themselves existed. While Black Adam searched for the new champion, Sloth and Sivana travelled around New York City, searching for the most sinful souls in the city and using them to awaken Sloth's siblings. After a short amount of time Sivana gathered the Sins and presented them to Adam in Philadelphia, where the new champion was supposedly lurking. Adam set the Sins the task of possessing the most rotten soul in Philly so they could reek havoc. Black Adam was eventually confronted by the new champion, who simply went by Shazam, and was defeated by the new champion with the help of his family. With their ally gone, the Sins fled into the night leaving Sivana all alone. Doctor Sivana knew he needed to get into the Rock so he could cure his magical ailment and save his family. Thaddeus made his way to the portal Black Adam had made earlier and was somehow allowed to enter. Upon entry he was greeted by a voice coming from a small bottle on a pedestal. The voice introduced himself as Mister Mind who expressed that he and Sivana would be good friends. | Powers = * : When he opened Adam's tomb Sivana was struck in the right eye by a bolt of lightning, allowing him to see magical energy around him. | Abilities = * : Sivana has mastered all scientific and technological disciplines, and is one of the worlds leading scientific minds. He also has a small understanding of the occult due to his time studying Black Adam. ** ** : Thaddeus knows many of the myths and legends of the ancient times, mostly learnt during his hunt for magic. ** : Sivana can read and speak hundreds of ancient dialects. ** : After science failed his family, Sivana turned to magic. He learned all he could about the legend of Black Adam. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Shazam!: Doctor Sivana debuts in this story line. The story details how he met and teamed up with Black Adam, as well as how his body became so frail. | DC = None | Wikipedia = | Links = }}